<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Workout! by AzureDarknessYugi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933783">Workout!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi'>AzureDarknessYugi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIII, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clones, Clothed Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Girls Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missing Eye, Oral Sex, Robotic Arm, Rough Sex, Running, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning and Ruby have a workout session and the wolf Faunus shows her friend she can make more than one of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lightning and Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Workout!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dressed in gym wear Ruby is doing some warm-up stretches. She's currently waiting for someone to use the running course with her. "Where is she?" Ruby said with a huff and puts her hands on her hips. She then frowns and looks behind her, "It's riding up my butt again," Ruby said and pulls on her black bloomers. However, it just sinks in between her butt cheeks again. That wasn't her only problem, the sleeveless shirt she's wearing is hugging her chest tightly. "At least it's red," Ruby sighs.</p>
<p>"Sorry for the wait," turning to the voice Ruby sees Lightning approaching her. Wearing the same outfit as her but blue. "They were giving me a new robotic arm," Lightning said waving said arm. Unsurprisingly, Ruby instantly is drawn to it and as she looks over it notices it's the same model as Yang's arm. But it's not painted yet. Ruby looks up and her smile fades when she sees the large blue eyepatch Lighting is wearing.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Ruby said and touched the eyepatch.</p>
<p>Lightning smiles and holds Ruby's hand, "It's not your fault," the Wolf Faunus said and pulls Ruby in for a kiss. "Now, let's have our little run," Lightning said.</p>
<p>"I'll win this time," Ruby said and walked to the starting line. As soon Lightning joins her the VR system activates and forms a race track set in space. When the countdown starts Ruby and Lightning get warmed up. Right the light went green the two speedsters went off. They match in speed. When reaching a corner they normally have to slow down but there's a technique Ruby discovered that will help them go around the corner while still going fast. Drifting. Tho she found it in a video game it works great.</p>
<p>Ruby and Lightning are neck and neck. They were surprised when they added railings to the track. Getting an idea Ruby jumps on the rails and is grinding on them for a bit, "I always wanted to do that!" Ruby said with a bright smile. Lightning smiles too and shakes her head but she grinds on the rails too.</p>
<p>The end of the track is approaching and the one who crossed it first was...Lightning. "Better luck next time!" Lightning smiles but Ruby frowns.</p>
<p>To cheer her up Lightning kisses Ruby as they lock lips Ruby rests her hands in Lightning's shoulders. "I must say, you do look sexy in that outfit," her hands went down Ruby's back and grips her plump ass. Giving them a strong squeeze. Earning a moan from the black and red-haired girl. She briefly grinds on Lightning. Something large is poking her and Ruby knows what it is.</p>
<p>Ruby moves back a little and looks down, "I can tell," she said eyeing Lightning's erection. Which is stretching her shorts to the limit, "You're going to have a hard time focusing on the rest of our workout with that bothering you," Ruby said and squats down, "Let me take of it Light. It's what friends are for,"</p>
<p>"I'll leave it to you," Lightning nods and puts a hand on Ruby's head who is pulling down on Lightning's shorts. Ruby gasps happily upon seeing Lightning's cock flop out. She grabs it and slowly strokes it. Lightning groans and closes her eyes. She bit her lips when Ruby flicks the tip with her tongue.</p>
<p>"Bon appetit!" Ruby said and opened her mouth wide to take Lightning's cock into her mouth. She sucks on one half and rubs the other with her hand. This was something she dreamed about, despite being the youngest student in the entire school she knew what masturbation was and had the Wolf Faunus in her dreams. Ruby then did some exploring in the web for porn she entered a world that was hidden from her, from sex positions to fetishes the little speedster realized that she was very submissive towards the former student of her mother, Lightning Farron, which caused her to work on instinct to take her unoccupied hand and massage those cum filled balls.</p>
<p>Moaning in surprise, Lightning purred approving of the move, "You must want to suck my fat cock didn't you? I knew that you couldn't keep your eyes off of me even when we first met at Beacon Academy," the pink-haired Faunus said combing a hand through Ruby's black fading to red hair.</p>
<p>"How can I not," Ruby confessed continuing to stroke the huge penis. "You're just so cool, strong and not to mention super hot," Lightning can't help but get harder by the lustful look in Ruby's eyes. "I want you to fuck my virgin pussy since I saw your dick!"</p>
<p>Lightning lustfully purred the need to cum reaching its peak, "I'm very honoured Ruby. Now, would you kindly go back in sucking my cock, I'm about to give you a tasty treat!" she gently instructed.</p>
<p>Ruby enthusiastically resumed sucking on the flaring tip penis her only warning was Lightning's howling groan before feeling something filling her mouth. No matter how hard she tried, Ruby couldn't swallow it all and was forced to release it causing her face, shoulders, and breasts to be covered in cum. The scent of Lightning's seed is making Ruby's head spin.</p>
<p>"You know Ruby, your tits are big enough for me to fuck!" Lightning growled with lust.</p>
<p>With a lustful smile, Ruby pulls up her shirt. Flashing Lightning her bare tits and revealing she's not wearing a bra, her tannish brown nipples erect and ready to be sucked on, "Go ahead Light, they're all yours!" Ruby purred holding her large breasts together. Keeping her cock still, Lightning slides her cock between Ruby's tits, "Oh my! What a hot cock you have!" Ruby moans and moves her tits up and down.</p>
<p>"Fuck your tits are soft!" Lightning moans.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you like them!" Ruby groans and adds more pressure on her tits. Lightning's tail is wagging like crazy. Lightning is not the only one feeling pleasure, like something in the back of Ruby's mind a switch is flicked that has a hidden version of herself be free . . . A side that has her hidden fetishes being unleashed.</p>
<p>"Oh my Oum, I could use your fat tits as pillows with how soft and firm they feel!" Lightning moaned playing with her breasts. Ruby is getting very by seeing Lightning do that. She thinks what it will be like to be smothered by them. "I'm cumming again!" Lightning moans and shoots a second large load of cum. There's something about the smell of Lightning's cum that is making Ruby horny.</p>
<p>Ruby scoops some up and licks them off her fingers, then in an act of submissiveness, she rubbed them all over her face and breasts smiling at Lightning's dick twitching at the action. Lightning giggled wishing she had her scroll on her, "What a cute little underclassman, now I'm allowing you to choose the next choice of action," she said.</p>
<p>Seeing Ruby sitting on her ass and spreading her legs showing her glistening pussy, "Please Lightning-sama, take my virginity! Mark me as your human bitch! I'll do anything to be close to you ANYTHING!"</p>
<p>Lightning sexually purred, isn't the first time she's been called sama, "Anything? Do you mean becoming my human bitch, taking my dick in any of your holes day in and out until you can't even move! But for that to happen, you'll have to join my side, will you?" Lightning asked stroking her cock as Ruby's pussy increased in juice flow.</p>
<p>"Yes! I'll be your ally, lover, or even your whore! I can't live without you cum!" Ruby moaned out twitching her hips in hopes of getting fucked. She sticks her fingers in her mouth and is fingering her pussy. Ruby needs Lightning bad! She falls onto her back and spreads her folds wide as she can, being addicted to the Faunus' dick and cum.</p>
<p>Without saying another word, Lighting slammed her dick not being gentle in taking Ruby's virginity. "Oh Oum! Such a tight cunt! I love it!" the Faunus futa cried out groping Ruby's breasts using them as handlebars. Squeezing and kneading Ruby's tits very roughly. Lightning didn't care that she's touching her cum but she did confirm that they are soft and firm.</p>
<p>Howling in pain and pleasure, Ruby shakingly wrapped her legs around her lord's hips. "Yes Light, ruin my cunt with your fat cock!" Ruby begged, powering through the pain. Here is where Ruby's submissive nature bloomed as she admired Lightning's face as she fucked her pussy.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'll ruin your cunt with my cock my little human bitch!" Lightning growled drawing blood when the Faunus bit Ruby's neck, with the bite not being able to be healed even with Aura. Activating her speed Semblance, Ruby howled uncontrollably cumming as her entire body shook from how she was being fucked, "I'll make sure that I'm the only thing on your mind! That you can't even take a piss without my agreement!" the student of Ruby's mother said using a little trick she discovered on accident and that was supercharging her dick and ball sack with Aura causing Mount Lightning to erupt early and thanks to the charge released way more than possible quickly filling Ruby's womb until it was painful seeing as Lightning's dick entered her womb fire hosing her semen.</p>
<p>In Ruby's point of view, the shearing pain caused her to cum, "OH OUM YES~ YOUR LITTLE RED WITH YOUR WHITE BATTER! GET ME ADDICTED TO YOUR BODY LIGHTNING-SAMA AND CHAIN ME DOWN!" then the next set of screams did something that none of them expected, "PLEASE! KEEP FUCKING ME! FUCK ME SO HARD THAT I CAN'T WALK THE NEXT DAY!," with one final scream Ruby's silver eyes are filled a lot of lust. Lightning can get used to seeing Ruby, like that.</p>
<p>Panting, Ruby saw a look in Lightning's eyes that sent shivers of lust down her spine and slowly rolls over and gets on her hands and knees, "Come on Light! I want more! I know you can go for round two," Ruby said shaking her ass.</p>
<p>Lightning just growled in lust but instead of reinserted into Ruby's cunt the Wolf Faunus moved to the back hole. With tears in her eyes, Ruby moaned bending her upper body down to the cold tile floor so that her ass was in the air giving Lightning more access. "YES~ TAKE MY VIRGIN ASS! FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR WHITE BATTER! COMPLETE YOUR HOLD OVER YOUR LITTLE SLUT!" Ruby screamed squeezing her ass muscles around Lightning's dick. After this, Ruby's holes would never be the same as the animalistic Lightning went rougher than what was in the beginning.</p>
<p>With the power of darkness, Lightning makes a double of herself that has the same characteristics as the original. "Well, what do you think little red? Ready to be ripped apart by our glorious cocks?" The original asked as they both grinned. To tell the difference, the Lightning double as darkness flowing out of her.</p>
<p>"YES RIP ME APART REDUCE ME INTO A BROKEN MESS TAKE MY USELESS BODY AND PUMP IT FULL OF YOUR SEMEN!" Ruby screamed as Lightning cums inside her ass. She once had a dream of being fucked by more than one Lightning. Rubys purrs at the reminder.</p>
<p>Grins full of lust, both the original pulls out then her and clone lift Ruby. The double stood in front and the original is behind the submissive human. With gravity on their side, both of their futa penises filled Ruby's cunt and ass. Lightning is holding up Ruby's legs while the double is rubbing and sucking on Ruby's tits biting on the nipples with her fangs.</p>
<p>Ruby's eyes roll back of her skull and her tongue flops out shaking with every thrust. Her blush matching the colour of her hair as the shirt which was destroyed by the clone who wanted the human's tits. Ruby is going insane with the pleasure she's feeling as it overloaded her senses.</p>
<p>Tears roll down Ruby's face because she has no control over her senses as they're in Lightning's hands. The sensation is just so much! Ruby doesn't know where she is or what they were doing previously. All that she does know is Lightning's cock is the best. The taste, the size, everything is soo... divine. "The power of darkness is not so bad huh? Only with it, I can do something like this," The original said licks Ruby's ear.</p>
<p>"That power is amazing Light~!" Ruby manages to say before she is unable to talk properly due to being drowned in ecstasy. Lightning and her double stops their hips and fills both her holes with white, hot, thick cum.</p>
<p>The Lightning in her pussy pulls out and the one in her ass holds Ruby's arms then bends forward. The Lightning double runs her fingers through Ruby's hair gently then roughly shoves her fat cock into Ruby's mouth. Who welcomes the meaty shaft openly. Both Lightning and the double move their hips in sync. The moans Ruby is making are sending sweet vibrations through the double's cock.</p>
<p>Thanks to the cum, Lightning's cock is moving smoothly in Ruby's ass. Which means she can go faster. Ruby reacts by sucking on the double's cock harder and clenches her ass. Causes of them to moan happily. Her efforts are rewarded by more cum. This time around Ruby can drink all of it. Because the double is holding down Ruby's head. "We're not just yet Ruby. Now you're going to suck us both," Lightning said pulling her cock out.</p>
<p>They reposition themselves so Ruby is on her knees and Lightning and her double is in front of her. She instantly grabs both of them and strokes their shafts. Ruby then sucks on Lightning's tip for a few seconds then switches to the double. "You're getting good at this Ruby," Lightning smiles.</p>
<p>"I'm a quick learner," Ruby said as she swirls her tongue around Lightning's head. The young huntress pleases Lightning and the double oral placing both heads in her mouth until she got the taste of cum again. "So delicious!" Ruby said after swallowing more of Lighting's seed. Lightning gets an idea of what to do next with Ruby. She lays on the ground and motions Ruby to get on top of her.</p>
<p>She happily did as she told and sits on Lightning's cock, "I love having you inside me!" Ruby cries out. Lightning warps her arms around Ruby's waist while the double grip the human's ass and shoves her cock in Ruby's rear end. Both of them pump their hips with great speed and strength. "It doesn't get better than this!" Ruby screams.</p>
<p>"Oh, it will," Lightning said with a smile and uses her power of darkness to call forth her other half, Lumina. Who's wearing the same thing as Lightning.</p>
<p>"It's about time I join in the fun!" Lumina smiles and eagerly skull fucks Ruby. "Fuck her mouth feels good!" Lumina moans and bites her lip.</p>
<p>"If you think her mouth feels great, try out her pussy," Lightning smiles.</p>
<p>"Can't wait!" Lumina grins. Pretty soon all three of Ruby's holes are filled with cum. "I think she passed out," Lumina said as she pulls out. "A damn shame as I wanted to fuck Ruby's pussy,"</p>
<p>Lightning chuckles, "Don't worry other me, you'll get your chance,"</p>
<p>Lumina grins, "I'm so glad you and I reunited,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thanks to rwbyknight for helping me with this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>